Basil Hawkins
Summary Basil Hawkins is an infamous pirate known as the "Magician" and the captain of the Hawkins Pirates. He came from the Grand Line and is one of twelve pirates who are referred to as the "Worst Generation" (formerly known as the "Eleven Supernovas"). His previous known bounty amounted to 249,000,000, , but after the time skip it was raised to 320,000,000. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C 'to '''7-C '| Likely '7-A ' '''Name: '''Basil Hawkins , epitaph: " Magician" '''Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: '''29 | 31 '''Classification: Human, Captain of the Hawkins Pirates, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Supernova, Fortune Teller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Psychical Characteristics , Expert Swordsman, Fortune Teller, Can Transfer Damage from Himself to Other People using Voodoo Dolls Attack Potency: '''At least Small Town level to 'Town level '(Scaling from likes of Pre-Time Skip Luffy and other supernovas who were capable of slightly harming the Pacifistas) | Likely 'Mountain level '(Should be comparable to Kid) '''Speed: Likely''' High Hypersonic with 'Massively Hypersonic 'reactions ( Should comparable to the other Supernovas, such Apoo and Drake) | Likely 'Massively Hypersonic '''via Powerscaling 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ Via Powerscaling Durability: '''At least Small Town level to '''Town level via powerscaling | Likely Mountain level via powerscaling Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Set of Cards , Sword Intelligence: Experienced and battle hardened pirate and fighter Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses, voodoo doll supply is limited Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Goma no So (降魔の相, Gōma no Sō, literally meaning "Devil Conquering Phase"): Hawkins transforms into a giant scarecrow-like entity. He also resembles a voodoo doll seemingly made from straw, with metal nails functioning as claws/fingernails. According to Kizaru',' his Devil Fruit is not a Logia, so he is still as vulnerable to damage as he is in human form, just with greater offensive capabilities. This was first seen used in the battle against Admiral Kizaru. This is called Demon Face in the Viz Manga and Funimation dub and Demon Conquering Phase in the FUNimation subs. * Basil Hawkins' as-of-yet unnamed devil fruit ability enables him to redirect any instances of physical damage inflicted upon him to another person using straw voodoo dolls, leaving him unharmed but forcing his victim to take damage amounting to what he would have. He was able to consecutively withstand a kick and a laser blast from Kizaru, the former having knocked him through a building. Whether Hawkins can directly choose who receives the damage is unknown. After bodily damage is taken, voodoo dolls that represent the people who took the damage are shed from his body, showing the effects of the attack. The Devil Fruit also enables him to transform into a giant scarecrow-like entity, resembling a giant voodoo doll, with metal nails functioning as claws/fingernails. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Pirates Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Captains Category:Sailors Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7